Fangs and Feds
by Oiche
Summary: Re-post with more control over my Reid lustiness! I liked the basis of the story, so here it is with a more critical eye! The BAU visit Sunnydale... I own nothing. M rating to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

As they boarded the plane, all appeared curious. However, no one spoke, they were all tired still from the last case. In fact, their weekend had come to an abrupt halt, without any real explanation; here they were, getting ready to jet off once again.

Morgan was the first to ask. The whole team sat on the plane, Penelope Garcia included, and that in itself was quite worrying. "So what's the deal?"

JJ sighed wearily before standing and passing out case files, she nodded to Garcia who set up a laptop. At another nod from JJ, Garcia pushed a button and an image of a teenaged girl appeared on the screen. "This is Mary Taylor, daughter of Justice Sue Taylor and Mayor Jacob Taylor. She was on holidays in California during spring break and disappeared."

JJ nodded again, and Garcia made fourteen more images appear on the screen, all teenage girls, all with blonde hair, sun-kissed skin and green eyes. "And these are fourteen other possible victims. They all fit the same description as Mary and have disappeared in the last six months. Mary was reported missing three hours ago."

"Three hours?" Prentiss looked up, in surprise, "That's hardly call for FBI involvement."

JJ shook her head in confusion, "I thought that too…"

"But?" Hotchner said.

"The town Sherriff insisted we head down there. He thinks that we're her only hope, and seeing as how she's such a high profile victim," JJ explained.

"Still this seems a bit extreme," Garcia mused.

Reid looked up, having just finished the hugely bulky file. "I doubt that. After what I've just read, I think that Sunnydale, is an exceptional little town in the worst possible way."


	2. Chapter 2

/Needless to say, this is an AU BtVS and CM fic./

Morgan and Reid walked along behind the group. Morgan was occupied by the crime photos that seemed to get more and more disturbing, and Reid was matching his pace out of camaraderie. The Sherriff stood on the landing strip, already awaiting them. He was an uncomfortably slight man in his late forties with dark rings under his eyes and wild, sandy-coloured hair.

The late-evening sun shone brightly lending a bright and cheerful tone to their surroundings. The airport was reasonably quiet as it was for official use only, rather than that of the public. In the distance the hum of cars could be heard on a highway and they could see the ocean glistening over the nearby hills. The Sherriff contrasted starkly with the setting he stood in. He stood ramrod straight with a dark expression on his face and an equally sombre woman in a suit beside him. Behind them were three parked sedans, as requested.

The Sherriff stepped forward, offering his bony hand to Hotch, who shook it. "I'm Sherriff Penn and I'd like to get started right away if your team is able."

"Special Agent Hotchner", Hotch returned ",This is; SSA Rossi, Agent Derek Morgan, our Tech Penelope Garcia, Agent Emily Prentiss, our Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid. And we can start immediately."

"Good" the Sherriff said in a voice strangled by relief and fatigue. He nodded sharply, reining in his emotions, before slipping a pair of sunglasses onto his nose and climbing into the nearest car.

The woman, a slim brunette in pencil-skirt and suit jacket stepped forward as the Sherriff started the ignition. "I'm Officer Patricia Ray; I'll be accommodating your needs while you are here. If you'll follow Penn and me, we'll lead you to the station."

"Thank you very much" JJ said graciously as they all got into the vehicles and pulled out of the airport.

Morgan looked out the window as the picturesque little town passed by, "It's always the towns that seem nicest where the freakiest crap goes down," he commented.

"How's that, sweetness?" Garcia asked from beside him.

Morgan didn't reply just passed her a stack of pictures of pretty young girls with their throats ripped out. "Ewww!" Garcia exclaimed, wincing as she looked at the photos "It looks like an animal did this!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Reid agreed curiously. "Another strange item of interest about this town, with a population of only around 32,900 Sunnydale has a disproportionate amount of churches and cemeteries numbering at 43 churches and 12 gothic cemeteries. You can't have missed the six churches we've already passed."

"That's not that strange," JJ argued.

"Maybe not for a bible-belt city but this is California." Reid insisted, "Plus, the population has decreased by 5,600 since 1996. Far too high a drop for a city that has not been struck by a major natural catastrophe or virus scare."

"Also, you know, THIS!" Garcia said, waving the pictures in JJ'S face.

"Point taken", JJ admitted with a shudder, as she pushed the photos away.

Patricia whisked JJ away to figure out how to deal with the media coverage as the rest of the group entered a designated room and got to work pouring over the files and brainstorming ideas.

"Well, this unsub's definitely got a type", Prentiss said after hours of fruitless labour. "That's a plus."

Hotch looked out the window to see that it had somehow gotten dark without his notice. "How long have we been at this?"

"Three hours" Rossi informed him tiredly.

Hotch stood up and stretched his limbs, "We're getting nowhere here. Okay…I want Rossi and Prentiss to go interview Mary's parents at their hotel and Reid, Morgan you two go check out the place she was last seen."

They all nodded and stood up, happy to get out of the tiny room and glad to have a new sense of purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan and Reid stood outside the club and discussed what they had heard from different people inside. "Not a single reliable source", Morgan sighed.

"No," Reid agreed, staring back at the "Bronze".

They turned to leave when they heard sounds of a struggle. Sharing a look they both pulled out their guns and walked warily towards the alley where sounds of kicks and punches emerged. Morgan flattened himself to a wall and peeped round the corner, then motioned Reid with his hand to follow.

A slender and petite woman was trading blows with a much taller man, yet he was the one who seemed to be struggling. She laughed as she repeatedly dodged his punches and twirled around him with an unnatural agility. He roared and wrenched an iron pipe from the wall it protruded out of before swinging it wildly at her. She jumped over it then ducked another blow before jumping upwards again. The pipe wedged into a large crack in the wall behind her and she landed on it as she fell back to earth from her leap. Perched on the bar, she delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's face.

"Shit" Morgan whispered. This girl was trained better than the best of the FBI or CIA.

The girl laughed again as the man's growls increased. "What do we do?" Reid asked in a hushed tone.

Before Morgan could respond the girl began to talk to the man, "Aw, come on! I wanted a proper challenge! You're no fun!...Hey, how about a chase? Catch me if you can!" she took off at an unbelievable pace and the man sprinted at an equally unnatural speed after her. Morgan and Reid hid as they passed and caught a glimpse of the man's twisted and grotesque face.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, Morgan, but we have to follow them."


	4. Chapter 4

Trying their best to trace the chase that had taken place, Reid and Morgan found themselves in a graveyard, it was enormous.

"Split up," Reid said decisively "This place is too big to cover together."

Morgan nodded in reluctant agreement, "Okay."

Reid rushed off, deeper into the eerie, empty cemetery. "It's just a burial place, nothing to be afraid of," he reminded himself. He was a man of logic and statistics, yet this place sent a cold shiver down his spine.

He stumbled a couple of times and wished he had his flashlight or gun with attached flashlight with him, but he'd forgotten both. Tree roots and broken stones seemed to find his path repeatedly but he daren't stray from the cover of the trees and brush to the illuminated path that wound its way through the plot of land. The more Reid walked, the larger the graveyard seemed to become, and he had yet to see a thing out of place. He was ready to give up and go to find Morgan when he heard two voices up ahead. One belonged to the girl from before but the man that replied to her spoke rather than growled and had an English accent.

"Count it, twelve!" she announced triumphantly.

The man mumbled something in response, their voices becoming more distinct as Reid neared them.

"What was that?" the girl inquired with a smirk to be heard in her voice.

"I said; _Ten_." The man repeated testily.

"Ohhh! So close, but…" he heard her pause for effect before announcing gleefully "…you lose!"

"You found a bigger nest, 's'all."

"Sore loser."

"I am not! Take that back you minx!"

There was the sound of a body flying through the air and a thud as two hit the ground. "Stop that!" the woman's voice shouted.

Reid finally emerged from the damned bushes. "Freeze!" he called out, holding his gun in front of him. "Let that woman go!"

The two people froze mid-tussle. Reid studied them both. One was a girl, the girl he and Morgan had seen earlier but he could make her out more clearly in the moonlight. Her wild white-blonde hair, that was tinged a pinkish colour, was tossed around slender shoulders that flowed into smooth, willowy limbs. The eyes that she trained on his face were large, grey-blue orbs fanned by thick lashes. Her bee-stung mouth was parted in confusion. On top of her was a man who was also slight and not particularly tall, maybe 5'9. He had slicked back platinum blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar through one eyebrow. His face was angular and defined and he was dressed entirely in black, with a long black leather duster over tight jeans and a t-shirt.

He let her go and stood up slowly, Reid following his movements with his gun. The girl propped herself up on her elbows. "You okay, Miss?" Reid asked her.

"Yes, what exactly is the problem, officer?" her words were liquid and refined.

"You appeared to be under duress." Reid stated the obvious.

"We were just playing around, mate," the man explained, trying to take a step forward.

"Stop right there!" Reid shouted, feeling the adrenaline rush in a whoosh through his system. He knew that, with the wind and the distance he had travelled, Morgan would not be able to hear them. He mourned the impossibility of back-up; he wasn't the best at these kinds of situations.

In a flash of colour that his eyes could not comprehend the girl was off the ground and behind him. Her arm snaked around his neck and in the blink of an eye blinking really fast; he was pulled back flush against her chest. She took his gun from his hand with a tutting sound and he felt her shake her head. She waved the gun in front of his face and held it with two fingers as if in disgust. "Guns are bad" her silky voice whispered in his ear.

She tossed the gun in the air, "Here, Spike, take this."

Reid was struggling against her and she tightened her grip that was already impossibly strong. "Stop squirming," he swore he could hear a pout in her voice. He did as she said, though, there was no point, she was too strong and he was just wasting his energy.

"Good" she whispered to him with a smile.

The man, Spike, had the gun in his hands and after some consideration of the thing and his surroundings he shrugged and bent the barrel of the gun. Reid's eyes widened in surprise, all of this was impossible, their speed, the strength.

"What are we going to do with him?" Spike asked the woman behind him.

Reid heard Spike (and what kind of ridiculous name was that, anyway?) approach but was quickly twirled to face the girl whose name he was yet to learn. She studied his face and he drank in how truly beautiful she was as she chewed on her bottom lip contemplatively. "Hmmm, what are we going to do with you?" she asked herself.

She looked him in the eyes, "I can trust you, can't I?"

He looked back at her big, innocent eyes and found himself nodding, "Yes, you can."

"Good" she beamed beatifically at him and he smiled automatically in response. "I'm Brody."

He was about to respond when she suddenly began to pat him down, searching him. His cheeks flushed red as she touched his body. Brody found his badge. "Dr. Spencer Reid," she read, "Of the FBI!" she continued with a cocked brow and a teasing smile.

"That's me" Reid found himself saying and cursed his lack of finding anything witty or clever to say.

"We can't just let him go, now" Spike said to Brody. She nodded seriously.

"Well, Scooby central it is then."

"Aw, c'mon, luv, not another stray."

"What else do you suggest, Spike?"

"I don't know, pet, but we don't have to tell him anything. Red could do some voo-doo on 'em."

"That's not necessary, don't you sense his aura?"

"That hippy shit is for you and Glenda."

"Someone's a cranky pants today."

Reid watched the exchange and was surprised when Spike grabbed Brody by the upper arms. "Well," Spike said to her, "Maybe, I don't like how you're looking at the Twig."

Reid felt like objecting to the name but held his tongue. "What? Is my Spike jealous?"

"Too fucking right I am!"

"Aww, it's cute."

"If I didn't love you, luv, I'd rip your throat out right now."

"No you wouldn't, I'm too pretty."

"You've got me there" he admitted with a laugh.

"Besides, it's not my fault if he's cute!" Brody pouted.

"Oh no you don't, no using the Pout against me!" Spike warned.

Brody looked ready to throw another smart comment at him but stopped, "We need to get out of here, you know he's got a partner out there somewhere. And we do not need this getting any more complicated."

"True" Spike agreed and then all Reid could see were flashes of colour as he felt himself be picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid didn't remember his losing his grip on consciousness but the impossibility of everything he had seen and the dizziness caused by the unnatural speed at which he had travelled had made him faint. They were reasons enough to make anyone faint, really. As he woke, he took in his surroundings; he lay on a soft mattress in a dark room and the bedclothes under him were crisp and smelled fresh. He turned away from the wall he had been facing and came face to face with one of his captors.

"Boo!" Brody whispered with a laugh as Reid started in surprise.

"Where am I?" he tried to demand forcefully but he just sounded drowsy.

"Somewhere safe," was all Brody said.

"Can I leave?"

She thought for a moment, as if trying to find the right way to phrase what she was about to say. "Yes."

"But?"

"You can leave, once we have explained everything to you," she told him.

"We?"

"I think," she said, sitting up as she spoke, "the better question is, 'What do you have to explain?'"

Reid followed her movements with his eyes, wary of her presence but even more wary of how her presence was lulling him into a state that wasn't nearly vigilant enough. "What do you have to explain?" he parroted with annoyance flaring in his eyes.

"First" she said as she dipped her face right in front of his "You need to call your partner and explain your disappearing act. We don't want them to worry about you."

Reid stared sat the mobile phone she held out to him, "I think your primary concern might not be their worry but getting caught. Why should I help you? If I don't call, they'll come and find me."

"Believe me, they won't find you if we don't want them to."

Reid glared at her angrily, he hadn't even shaken her calm demeanour in the slightest and it was infuriating. He was a federal agent; she needed to take the situation much more seriously. "I think the United States Government's backing to my people would beg to differ."

"Your government doesn't frighten me."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Look," she said, in a much softer tone, "I really have no intention of hurting you."

Reid made a disbelieving noise. "It's true!" she insisted vehemently, "You're much too pretty to ruin."

He couldn't help himself but blush at that, how often did a woman call him attractive to his face? Even if she did use the adjective 'pretty', it was a compliment all the same. Her hovering face grew closer to his as she scooted forward on the bed. The moonlight streaming from between the gaps in the blind behind his head illuminated her beautiful face and he was struck once more by how unbelievably handsome she was. Her breath brushed across his face and her lips were inches from his own.

She eyed the aforementioned appendage contemplatively now and Reid felt the blood flood his face once more. "I wonder…are your lips as soft as they look?" she asked him, flicking her eyes back to his.

"I'm not sure…" Reid replied, completely shaken by the turn of events.

"Hmmm..." was all Brody said in reply before jumping from the bed and landing gracefully on her feet. Reid was left gazing up at her and panting, what had just happened? Nothing really, but he'd wanted it to.

"You need a drink, to go to the bathroom? Maybe a shower and a change of clothes?"

Reid looked at her properly and realised that she had sad something. "Oh, the latter, please."

She nodded briskly."Right. Well, we probably have nothing that fits you but I can find something for you to wear. I'll show you to the shower." Brody said as she walked out of the room.

Reid followed her after a moment and realised that he was in a normal family home. All or predominantly women, he guessed, from the look of the pictures on the walls and décor. Brody led him down the hall to a light and airy bathroom. "Towels," she said handing him a small pile. "Don't try to escape or I'll have to supervise."

He nodded and began walking into the room. "Wait," he turned at the sound of her voice "Do try and escape," she continued giving him a wicked grin. He blushed yet again and locked the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid stood under the warm spray and felt the tense muscles unknot in his back as he slipped into a contemplative state. How to escape, that was the most pressing question. However, he had no idea where he was, had no mode of transport, was on the second storey with no way of climbing down and didn't think that he could out-run or overpower either of the alarmingly strong people he encountered. 'Strange, strange people' he noted to himself, thinking of the rather forward young woman and the possessive man. The whole scenario was baffling, he had to keep his mind from digressing, the oddities were not important here, only escaping mattered.

The girl seemed attracted to him, perhaps he could manipulate this fact in order to gain advantage. The idea of trying to seduce someone made him gag on his own laughter, it was ridiculous. He wasn't the seducing sort; that seemed more like Morgan's forte. And yet, if he were to escape, this might be his only chance. He gulped and tried to figure out how to go about this.

The last of the conditioner drained from his hair and down his body, over his feet and swirled into the drain. He shook his head and turned the water off. Half-blind without his glasses, he stumbled out of the shower and groped for a towel. His hand brushed the soft material before it should have. Reaching hurriedly for his glasses, he slipped them on to see Brody sitting on the sink with her legs crossed and a towel extended in her out-stretched hand.

"Brody!" he gasped, grabbing the towel and quickly wrapping it round his waist.

"Dr. Reid!" she responded with a laugh.

Reid was at a loss as what to do. He stood there staring blankly at her, his cheeks flaming. Clearly, she decided to take pity on him because a second after he fixed his eyes firmly on the floor, she spoke up and he looked back at her face.

"I apologise. This was really rude of me." Brody hopped lithely off the sink and to her feet. "I've left some clothes on the toilet that should fit you."

She began to leave the room but quickly turned, just before she reached the door and added, "I can't help being a bit of a voyeur. And I'm a terrible flirt."

He glimpsed a curving of her lips as she turned away and slipped out the door. Once she was gone, he rushed forward and re-locked the door that he knew he had bolted behind himself originally. He leaned against the solid wood to steady himself. No one ever flirted so overtly with him, it was bizarre. His eyes fell to the small bundle of clothes that sat neatly where she had said they would be.

Crossing the space in three strides he dropped the towel and hurriedly pulled the clothes over his slim frame. Amazingly, everything fitted him perfectly. He stepped in front of the mirror and gazed in wonderment at clothes that he would never have willingly picked out. The grey jeans moulded his legs as if painted on and a blood-red shirt could be glimpsed under the navy sweater that was admittedly well-suited to himself. The other two items were a little different to his tastes and yet he liked how he looked. That in itself was a miracle; he rarely liked how he looked. With a final awe-struck look at his unfamiliar reflection he stepped out of the room.

Brody was leaning against a wall in the hallway. Her arms, so strong yet dainty, were crossed over her chest. The black lace tank top that she wore clung to her silhouette and was particularly translucent in the flood of warm light. Reid swallowed roughly as he continued to gaze at her. Her head was tilted back and her eyes closed. She almost appeared to be standing there in slumber. He reached her side and noticed that her black jeans were as skin-tight as his own. One eye opened and peered at him, a smile twisted one corner of her mouth upwards in a devastatingly cute gesture.

"Hi, good shower? Feel better?"

"Hey, yes. Thank you". Now was the time to put his plan into action, Reid realised and sprang into uncertain action. "About the voyeurism…"

Her open eye closed and both squeezed tighter in a gesture of embarrassment. He almost felt bad about what he knew he had to do. He wanted to stop speaking, to save her mortification when he was so familiar with it.

"Oh God. I'm sorry about that. I'm not great at ignoring the outrageous statements that pop into my brain."

She was still speaking as he blurted out the words that followed. In his rush to say them, he didn't pick up on what she had said."You're free to look all you want" Reid cringed inwardly at the words that came out of his mouth. Who did he think he was kidding? He sounded ridiculous, even to himself; especially to himself. However, his face was cool to his discomfort, an air of confidence might just make him believable – he hoped.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Reid stepped closer, his solid height looming over her. His shadow fell and enclosed them in their own little world. He saw her chest begin to rise and fall more quickly. Brody peered up at him, frowning as she tried to analyse his motives. She jumped when he laid a hand at the delicate curve where her shoulder flowed into her neck and again when he laid the other on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a suspicious expression.

"You are so very beautiful," Reid said and found that these words, so true, came easily. He leaned down and took her lips with his.

She was so tense, he could feel that clearly. Every inch of her seemed coiled into tension. She pressed a hand to his chest and gently pushed him away. He looked at her in alarm. If the plan had worked it would have been great but now he was just embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said softly, her face kind, "I must have given you the wrong idea. I'm a terrible flirt but I'm basically married."

"No, no, I'm sorry," Reid stammered, backing away in mortification.

"Hey, Brody, everyone's here! We can start the meeting now!" a teenage girl's voice shouted up the stairs.

They both jumped, and she smiled that gentle smile again, "Guess we'd better go face the music."

Reid suddenly remembered, around his severe embarrassment, why he had engaged the kiss in the first place. "Damn" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Brody asked.

"Nothing," Reid replied as she led him down the hall and the ominous feeling in his stomach worsened. If he couldn't get away when it was just Brody, what hope did he have now that 'everyone' was here?


	7. Chapter 7

Brody's footsteps on the stair seemed to pound in his head, or perhaps that was his own thundering pulse. Reid followed her through what looked like a normal family home. Nothing about the place seemed at all strange or dangerous but Reid knew this could not be true. He had met Brody and Spike so far and wondered what other characters he was about to meet. Would they be scarier? Would they hurt him? What did they want with him? Why were they congregating with him? His mind swirled with unanswered questions but remained keenly focused on the now and alert to peril.

He followed Brody across a foyer and glimpsed a group of people in a family's lounge room. They sat sprawled together across couches, armchairs and the floor. Reid considered dashing for the door in front of him, almost within his grasp.

"Don't, please" Brody had turned to him with sad, tired eyes as she said the words "Things are complicated enough as it is." Reid looked away guiltily and then frowned, why should he feel guilty? She was the one keeping him captive.

Brody ushered him into the room of people. "Dr. Reid this is the Scooby Gang. Gang, this is Dr. Reid."

"You can call me Spencer" Reid inexplicably felt the words drop out of his mouth.

However, he was rewarded by the beatific smile that Brody gave him, "Okay, Spencer." Her whole body seemed ablaze with the smile; her mouth curved, her eyes turning soft and gentle. He felt Spike's angry glare before he saw it.

"Specifically," Brody continued "This is my mother, Joyce, my sisters, Buffy and Dawn, my adoptive father, Giles, my friends Clem, Tara, Willow, Anya and Xander and my Spike, whom you already know." 'A family kidnapping gang? The #Scooby Gang#? A crime family? The mafia?' Reid wondered while he incredulously watched each person (except Spike) wave when named.

"Welcome," Joyce, the mother, added with her wave. Reid blinked with more incredulity. 'Welcome!' he thought 'from a kidnapper! This is surreal, to say the least.'

Reid's eyes were quickly drawn to Clem, he tried to rationalise what he was seeing, but no skin condition he had ever read about presented the symptoms he was seeing. And he had read a lot. Besides, so much of what had being happening to him of the last few hours had not been rational in the least. He averted his stare, in avoidance of hurting the man's feelings. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I keep making sure my manners are perfect in front of a gang of people holding me against my will?'

"What's going on?" Reid demanded suddenly.

"Oi! Watch it, you! Mum's trying to be nice and welcoming-like and you're shooting your mouth off, have some manners, Twig!" Spike sprung away from the wall he leaned against and came at Reid.

Brody stepped in between the two men and laid her palms against Spike's chest, halting his stormy path across the room. "Don't."

Spike glanced down at her, then threw a disgusted look at Reid and went back to his spot by the wall. He crossed his arms and glared menacingly from his spot at Reid. Reid was baffled, by the random attack, and Spike's reference to Joyce as 'mum'. That made his relationship with Brody even more intriguing, if not worrying. Not for the first time Reid wondered what kind of mess he had found himself in.

"Chill, Spike," the teenage girl, Dawn, said with a cavalier roll of her eyes "I'd be asking questions too, if I were him." She smile kindly at Reid and the worry eased in his stomach; Brody, and now this girl, seemed to be on his side. All hope was not yet dead, and neither was he, which was a bonus.

Spike muttered darkly and Brody let a small giggle escape before being quietened by an evil look from the man in question.

She screwed a serious expression on her face, "Right, anyway, back to the matter at hand. Spencer, would you like to take a seat while we explain things to you?"

"Not really," Reid replied. Brody nodded and turned to the group gathered in the room, "Does anyone wanna explain to the doc here about what's going on?"

Giles eagerly hopped from his seat on the couch between Dawn and Joyce. "Well, you see, your group from the BAU seems to have stumbled upon _our_ case. As the circumstances of the Taylor case are beyond your understanding and expertise we wished that your people wouldn't have come here. But, it seems, you have seen too much to merely be allowed go back to your group."

Reid wanted to object to the 'beyond your understanding and expertise' comment, finding his pride and feelings both hurt but the older man continued speaking; "This may be difficult to believe, what I have to tell you, but we wish you to be knowledgeable so that you can become an ally. Otherwise, other solutions will have to be found…"

"Mary Taylor, your victim, has been taken by vampires that her father, the mayor became entangled with and now owes a large sum of money."

"Vampires?" Reid repeated uncertainly.

"Yes," Giles replied "I realise that this may be terribly hard to believe but if you'll just bear with us-"

"I believe you."

"You d-do?" Giles spluttered in surprise, and dashed to remove his glasses and furiously clean them, "And why do you believe such an incredible thing so easily?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I believe such a thing because of the countless accounts and tightly researched papers on the topic that I have come across. The evidence is there, and clear, should anyone look thoroughly enough." Reid said matter-of-factly.

The existence of such things wasn't a surprise or news to him and the facts all added up to make this the only logical conclusion. In fact, it was the conclusion he had been formulating while showering.

He frowned and thought some more before turning to Brody "So, that would make you a slayer, Spike is a vampire, Giles must be your watcher and Clem must be a demon of some sort."

Giles sank to the couch in dazed bewilderment and Dawn patted his shoulder reassuringly with an amused grin. "Oh dear" were the only words that he could find.

"Actually, Giles is Buffy's watcher." Brody amended.

Reid's eyes widened, "But…how? Only one slayer can exist at a time. You're a slayer. And if she has a watcher, she too must be a slayer – she's too old to be a potential."

Buffy crossed her arms and let out an insulted "Hey!"

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend!" Reid realised the connotations that his words could have a little too late.

"It's fine," the red-head, Willow said to him before turning to Buffy "He didn't mean it, sweetie, you're still as fresh-faced and peppy as ever."

"Really?"

"Sure you are, Buff!" Xander agreed quickly.

"Kids, you're getting off topic," Joyce reminded them all gently.

"Yes," Giles nodded, seeming to snap out of his astonishment "There are two slayers because Brody is half demon, so when she was called, it was unusually early and the magic became confused, continuing on as if nothing had happened. In fact, there are now three slayers. Faith was called when Buffy drowned and physically died before being resuscitated."

"It's all very complicated" Brody told Reid with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, three slayers, got it," Reid noted aloud, catching up. "So, Mary Taylor was kidnapped by a group of vampires that Jacob Taylor owes a sum of money to?"

Before Giles could open his mouth, Brody butted in, "That's merely a coincidence! Mary's father owes these vampires money from a botched hit he hired them for and now refuses to pay them for. But Mary is a type, a type that they've been killing to send a message. These vampires don't give a shit whose daughter she is!"

"Language!" Joyce chided.

"Sorry, mum" Brody replied with her head down, as she scuffed her toe on the rug. Joyce shook her head indulgently at her daughter.

"A message?" Reid inquired.

"Yes. Have you noticed anything about Buffy?" Brody asked.

Reid's eyes flicked to Buffy, he analysed he appearance quickly:

Blonde hair

Green eyes

Sun-kissed skin

"She fits the victimology perfectly on a basis of physical appearance!" Reid realised aloud suddenly.

"Yes, exactly. These victims are a warning, they're after Buffy. We've been trying to catch the vampires ever since the pattern emerged but they have huge assets. We know who's doing it but they can pack up and disappear in minutes, without a second thought." Giles explained.

"But now, we have magic on our side!" Willow exclaimed giddily with an excited clap of her hands.

Reid reeled back a little; vampires were one thing, but magic? He was so far out of his comfort zone that he had lost sight of it in the distance. Tara, a quiet brunette, smiled at him, noticing his discomfort and confusion.

"What Willow means is that we have found a spell that will not only locate the vampires but cause them to remain rooted to that spot." She explained. "Once we've found them, we'll head there and save Mary."

"And kick some butt!" Dawn reminded her, thrusting a pointed finger into the air.

"You won't be kicking anything," Buffy told her sternly.

"Aw, come on! Everyone else is going!" Dawn whined, a pout forming on her face.

"No, you're staying here with mom, end of".

Reid thanked whatever entity or non-entity or good fortune that had granted him his intellect, otherwise he would be well and truly lost at this point.

"I'm not going either", Anya said, the first words Reid had heard from her. "I just got my hair done, no way am I getting vamp-dust in it."

Xander hushed her and Reid spoke again, "So, where do I come into all this?


End file.
